The Souls
by dinda308
Summary: Jika ini hanya mimpi, maka biarkan ia tertidur. AU. Lots of OCs.


Chapter 1

AN: Riku Harada (DN Angel) x Halvir Hroptr (Crimson Spell) belong to their respective owner, but OCs and plotline belong to writer.

Mungkin akan ada typo dan keabsurdan.

Enjoy!

-000000-00000000-000000-

Sepasang kelopak mata perlahan menampakkan lensanya yang berwarna cokelat. Pertanda sang pemilik telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Meski hanya 3 jam waktu tidur yang dia peroleh berkat deadline tugas yang jatuh hari ini, gadis berusia 22 tahun itu merasa cukup. Mungkin ini yang disebut tidur berkualitas.

Atau setidaknya saat ini dia merasa begitu.

Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, Harada Riku bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Menoleh untuk melihat jam berwarna putih di dindingnya yang dicat biru muda. Pukul 6.30. Kelasnya akan dimulai kurang lebih satu jam lagi.

Riku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju jendela untuk menyingsingkan tirai dan membuka jendela. Pagi ini nampaknya cerah.

"Ohayou.. Risa. Syukurlah pagi ini aku tidak terlambat bangun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangi langit yang sudah mulai terang.

Puas menghirup udara segar, ia kembali menutup jendela.

Sebaiknya segera bersiap untuk berangkat.

-000000-00000000-000000-

Tidak sampai 20 menit kemudian, Riku sudah siap dengan t-shirt berwarna merah dengan kemeja flannel kotak-kotak yang dibiarkan terbuka kancingnya, dipadukan dengan jeans biru tua dan ransel cokelat muda kesayangannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah bergaya minimalis itu dan perlahan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang makan, terdengar suara kedua orangtuanya yang seperti biasa, selalu bangun lebih awal darinya. Tangannya memegang dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Selamat pagi, ayah. Ibu." Sapa Riku kepada kedua orangtuanya, membuat keduanya menoleh. Harada Soichiro, sang kepala keluarga, tengah duduk di kursi makan sambil memegang Koran pagi dan Kasumi, ibunya, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang ayah, sembari memegang cangkir yang mengepulkan asap hangat.

Senyum terkembang dari wajah ramah ayah dan ibunya, "Selamat pagi, sayang. Tumben hari ini kau tidak kesiangan." Sambut Kasumi. Riku menghampiri dan menduduki kursi makan di samping ibunya, ransel ia letakkan di kaki kursi.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan." Canda Soichiro, "Ramalan cuaca koran ini sering meleset."

Riku tersenyum sambil menyentuh gagang cangkir yang berisi teh hangat buatan ibunya, "Sayangnya matahari terlihat dalam kondisi prima hari ini. Mungkin awan hujan pun tidak berani mendekat." Balasnya.

Kasumi hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar candaan suami dan putrinya. "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Berbalas pantun seperti ini akan membuatmu terlambat masuk kelas."

Riku melirik ke arah piring yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kedua kelopak matanya agak melebar. Dua lembar roti panggang ditemani telur mata sapi dan daging asap yang dihias dengan daun selada dan tomat. Menu sarapan yang ideal.

Meski agak lapar, entah kenapa perutnya terasa mual. Nafsu makannya menghilang. Bukan karena masakan yang disiapkan ibunya tidak enak, bukan. Ibunya termasuk salah satu chef yang paling handal di mata Riku. Hanya saja, makanan ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Sontak, ia langsung meraih ransel di kaki kursi dengan tangan agak gemetar dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ibu.. Maaf, Aku… belum terlalu lapar. Lagipula aku harus berangkat sekarang, aku harus sudah tiba di kampus sebelum jam masuk." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arah ibu.

Wajah Kasumi dan Soichiro terlihat agak terkejut dengan putri mereka yang mendadak bangkit dari kursinya. Terlebih sang ibu melihat tangan putrinya agak gemetar.

"Apa kamu mau ibu buatkan sarapan yang lebih ringan? Telur nampaknya terlalu berat untuk pagi ini ya? Atau bagaimana kalau ibu potongkan buah? Sarapan pagi perlu untuk energi loh." Rayu ibu dengan suara halus.

Riku terdiam sesaat, kemudian masih tanpa menatap ibunya hanya menjawab "Tidak apa ibu, aku belum terlalu lapar. Maaf-" perlahan ia menoleh kepada Kasumi "-tapi aku sangat menantikan makan malam hari ini. Aku sangaaat menantikannya. Bahkan, aku akan pulang secepatnya untuk membantu ibu memasak. Aku janji. Sampai nanti, ayah. Ibu."

Ia pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua orangtua yang menatapnya cemas.

Kasumi hanya menghela nafas, diliriknya piring yang belum sempat disentuh oleh putrinya. "Telur mata sapi dan daging asap ya. Sudah hamper 8 tahun semenjak itu, dia masih belum bisa melupakannya."

Suaminya hanya menatap sendu tanpa berkomentar. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan ia akan melihat gadis kesayangannya ceria seperti dulu.

-000000-00000000-000000-

Universitas Tokyo, salah satu universitas terbaik di dunia sekaligus kebanggaan Jepang, pagi itu sudah mulai ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang bergegas masuk kelasnya. Sebagai salah satu mahasiswi yang rajin untuk mengikuti kelas, Riku pun termasuk di antara kerumunan itu.

Setelah mamarkirkan sepeda kesayangannya di samping gedung fakultas, ia berjalan agak cepat menuju pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Jarak antara rumahnya dan kampus memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit untuk sampai jika mengendarai sepeda. Mungkin dia harus berpikir ulang mengenai tawaran ayahnya untuk menggunakan sepeda motor.

Memasuki gedung, ia disambut oleh pemandangan yang biasa. Ada yang masih duduk di sofa lobby sambil membaca, ada yang setengah berlari menuju kelas, ada yang sedang mengantri di lift, ada pula yang sedang sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

Oh, Riku kenal sekali orang itu. Ia pun tersenyum geli sambil berjalan menghampiri lelaki sebayanya yang terlihat panik mengumpulkan kertas itu.

"Ohayou, Niwa-kun. Kulihat hari ini kecerobohanmu masih belum berkurang ya." Sapa Riku yang sudah berjongkok sembari membantu temannya mengambil barang yang berserakan.

Niwa Daisuke menengadah menatap Riku dari balik kacamata bundarnya. Tidak menyadari ada orang yang menghampiri.

"Ohayou, Riku-san. Hari ini aku kesiangan, jadi aku harus berlari secepatnya agar tidak terlambat. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku terpeleset dan menabrak orang juga. Hehe." Jawab Daisuke dengan senyum malu.

Riku hanya terkekeh ringan sambil menggelengkan kepala. Diserahkannya kertas yang kini sudah tersusun rapi di tangannya kepada Daisuke. Ia pun berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Daisuke yang masih terduduk, "Masih ada waktu sebelum kelas dimulai bukan? Kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu? Apa tugasmu masih belum selesai?"

Daisuke menyambut tangan yang diulurkan kepadanya dan mendirikan tubuhnya. Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan menuju kelas. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan ini sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Hanya saja aku baru teringat buku teksku tertinggal di perpustakaan, aku ingin mengambilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kelas." Jelasnya.

Riku menatapnya heran, "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu tanpa buku teks?". Ia sendiri bahkan perlu mencari referensi lain dari internet untuk memecahkan soal yang cukup menyita waktu itu.

Daisuke hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya sambil tetap tersenyum, "Untungnya aku sudah lumayan hafal sebagian rumus dan teori yang ada di buku teks, jadi aku hanya perlu mengingat-ingat saja. Meskipun ada beberapa yang masih kurang yakin."

Benar-benar dunia yang berbeda.

Sebagai teman satu sekolahnya semenjak SMA, Riku sudah tahu bahwa Daisuke memiliki kecerdasan di rata-rata. Dia selalu menempati peringkat teratas dalam ujian dan sering memenangkan penghargaan olimpiade di bidang sains. Kadang, Riku agak iri dengan otak yang dimilikinya itu.

Meski demikian, Daisuke tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman yang akrab. Ia tergolong anak yang pendiam dan obrolan yang ia minati hanya seputar bidang yang digelutinya. Mungkin itu membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi agak jenuh. Namun, jika sudah cukup akrab, Daisuke memiliki sifat alami yang mampu membuat orang di dekatnya merasa betah. Riku termasuk salah satunya.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung menuju kursi yang belum ditempati. Untungnya, kursi mereka bersebelahan. Nampaknya, sang dosen akan tiba beberapa menit lagi.

-000000-00000000-000000-

"Rikuu~ Ikut aku yuuuk, hari ini klub lacrosse-mu libur kan?" Ajak gadis cantik berambut pendek dan pirang yang sudah Riku kenal baik 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Hio Mio, seorang gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang berperawakan langsing, selalu tersenyum ceria-terkadang genit, meski supel namun tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Riku mengenalnya sejak hari pertama masuk kuliah dan kini ia adalah teman terdekat Riku selain Daisuke.

Hanya saja ada satu ulahnya yang sering membuat Riku jengkel.

Sambil berdiri dan merangkul ranselnya, Riku menghela napas, "Goukon?" Tanyanya singkat.

Mio semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, mengangguk antusias. "Kali ini yang datang mahasiswa kedokteran loh. Semuanya tampan dan katanya sih lumayan berada. 80 persen aku yakin, pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang Riku suka."

Daisuke yang sedari tadi berada di kursi samping kursi, mengerjapkan matanya. "Semua? Pasangan goukonnya bukan hanya 2 orang?" tanyanya polos.

Mata biru Mio melirik ke arah Daisuke, diangkatnya jari telunjuk tepat di depan wajah Daisuke dan digerakkan ke kiri dan kanan layaknya pendulum. "Ck, ck, ck. Dai-chan, hidup itu harus punya banyak pilihan dan peluang kita salah memilih akan semakin besar jika hanya punya sedikit alternatif." Ucapnya dengan nada menggurui.

"Yaah, ada benarnya juga, tapi bukan berarti pilihanmu bisa langsung ditetapkan sekaligus dalam sekali waktu, kan? Sepertinya agak bahaya jika kalian hanya pergi berdua bertemu serumpun lelaki dewasa tanggung seperti mereka." Balas Daisuke seakan-akan Mio seperti remaja puber yang sedang dinasihati orangtuanya.

Mio merengut sambil berpikir kalimat untuk membalas Daisuke. Sesaat wajahnya langsung sumringah, "Nah, karena Dai-chan juga remaja tanggung seperti mereka, bagaimana kalau Dai-chan memberikan aku saran untuk menghadapi para calon-ku nanti? Aku sudah sering ikut goukon, tapi baru kali ini pasangannya dari kedokteran. Kira-kira obrolan apa yang akan membuat mereka tertarik? Mereka lebih memilih tipe pintar atau cute?"

Daisuke hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Mio, "Mana aku tahu, Mio-san. Aku pernah berbincang dengan mahasiswa kedokteran, tapi bukan obrolan untuk goukon! Aku justru menyarankanmu untuk berhati-hati." Jelasnya.

Kini giliran Mio yang mengerjapkan matanya, durasi loading-nya sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan Daisuke. "Dai-chan,.."

"Kau paham, Mio-san? Aku hanya khawatir pada kalian berdua." Tambah Daisuke.

"Dai-chan… Ciri-ciri lelaki calon dokter seperti apa yang berbahaya untuk perempuan ya?" Mio malah menambah pertanyaannya.

Daisuke menatap takjub pada teman pirangnya "Mio-saaan!"

Riku menghela napas lelah. Bosan dengan debat kecil yang terjadi antara Mio dan Daisuke setiap kali Mio mengajaknya goukon. Bukan apa-apa, Daisuke harusnya sudah tahu, Mio akan selalu mengelak dari nasihat Daisuke. Ia langsung mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas, meninggalkan dua temannya. "Hentikan, kalian berdua. Mio, aku sayang sekali padamu, tapi kali ini aku harus pass. Aku sudah ada janji dengan ibu untuk pulang cepat."

"Yaaah, padahal aku ingin sekali Riku ikut. Kamu kan selalu jadi yang paling populer setiap kali goukon. Aku ingin agar si Hirasawa genit itu merasa kekalahannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya." Rayu Mio, mengikuti langkah Riku keluar dari kelas. Daisuke membuntuti dari belakang mereka.

"Ah? Hirasawa-san juga ikut? Kupikir hanya kalian berdua." Sambung Daisuke.

Mio menatap Daisuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Tentu saja. Aku selalu mengajak Hirasawa setiap ada kesempatan untuk berduel dengannya. Dia harus tahu sampai kapanpun Nona Hio Mio lebih unggul darinya. Meskipun dalam hal goukon Riku nomor satu sih. Hahaha"

Riku membalas cuek, "Aku ikut bukan karena aku mau, Nona Mio. Mana bisa aku mengelak dari jurus mata memelas bak anak balita-mu itu."

"Ehehehehe, itu jurus andalanku. Tapi aku masih heran, setiap kali ikut, kenapa Riku bisa sepopuler itu ya? Kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum selama acara berlangsung. Riku memang cantik, tapi siapapun pasti ikut merasa bosan jika dihadapi dengan wajah cemberut. Justru aku yang selalu tertawa sampai gigiku kering hanya meraih peringkat populer ke-2." Ucap Mio polos tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicaranya. Syukurnya kedua temannya sudah hafal sifat Mio.

"Adakalanya lelaki lebih memilih tipe yang tidak agresif, Mio-san. Mungkin kau harus belajar banyak dari Riku-san." Ledek Daisuke.

"Mau belajar pun pasti sulit. Aku mana bisa mengikuti orang lain. Pegal. Kalau Riku yang mengalahkanku, aku bisa menerimanya. Tapi kalau Riku sampai kalah oleh Hirasawa genit itu aku pasti akan langsung membalikkan meja di tempat goukon. Makanya, Riku tetap begini saja ya. Kecuekanmu itu sudah banyak menjatuhkan hati lelaki. Oh, mungkin sesekali kita harus mencoba sedikit gaya girly, aku yakin efeknya pasti jauh lebih baik." Lanjut Mio antusias.

Riku menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, menggenggam erat rangkulan ransel di pundaknya.

Mio dan Daisuke ikut menghentikan langkah mereka. Menatap Riku heran. "Riku-san?"

Riku menoleh ke arah Mio, namun pandangannya terlihat jauh dengan senyum sendu, "Jika… Kita sudah bertemu 8 tahun yang lalu, mungkin kau bisa menemui sisi lain dariku yang lebih manis, Mio."

Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa berteman baik…

Wajah Mio menampakkan jelas kebingungan, Berbeda dari Daisuke yang paham maksud perkataan Riku. "Sisi lain..? Aku tidak mengerti, Riku. Apa kau-"

"Aku duluan ya! Nampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku bisa repot kalau bersepeda dalam hujan. Sampai besok!" Tanpa menunggu respon dari temannya, Riku langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar menuju tempat ia memarkirkan sepedanya.

Dua teman yang ia tinggalkan memandang punggung Riku terdiam. Mio berbalik menoleh kepada Daisuke yang tampaknya paham kondisi Riku yang mendadakn aneh. "Dai-chan, apa dulu Riku tidak secuek sekarang?" Tanyanya ragu.

Daisuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Bukan begitu, Mio-san. Riku-san yang dulu tidak berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Hanya saja Riku-san yang dulu tidak semurung ia yang sekarang."

Mio semakin penasaran dengan cerita masa lampau Riku. Meski sudah hampir 4 tahun berteman, Riku jarang bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang membuatnya berubah? Dulu dia anak yang ceria?"

Daisuke tersenyum sendu, mengingat kejadian lalu yang membuat dirinya ikut merasa sedih. "Riku-san dulu memiliki saudara kembar, Mio-san."

Mata Biru Mio terbelalak, "Apa? Aku baru tahu, ia tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau memiliki saudara. Aku piker Riku anak tunggal sejak dulu. Lalu dimana saudara kembarnya sekarang?"

Daisuke tidak langsung menjawab, merasa kurang nyaman membicarakan kenangan pahit yang dulu dialami Riku. "Dia…"

-000000-00000000-000000-

Tetesan air hujan mulai membasahi pucuk kepala bersurai cokelat Riku. Candaan pagi ayahnya ternyata menjadi sungguhan. Riku harus mempercepat laju sepedanya atau ia akan sampai di rumah dalam keadaan terselimuti air hujan.

Jarak rumahnya masih cukup jauh, nampaknya tidak akan sempat untuk menghindari hujan. Sebaiknya mengambil jalan pintas melalui jalan utama.

Riku jarang melalui jalan utama, ia lebih memilih melewati jalan blok perumahan yang agak memutar untuk menghirup udara segar pagi dan melihat pemandangan matahari sore di tepi sungai yang ia lewati. Berhubung kali ini ia buru-buru, Riku harus merubah rute biasanya.

Jalan utama Tokyo selalu dipenuhi dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang, baik kendaraan roda dua maupun empat, padahal hujan juga sudah mulai turun. Ini pun salah satu alasan Riku malas mengambil rute jalan utama. Terlalu ramai.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah tepat ketika Riku berada di barisan terdepan. Ia harus menunggu selama 60 detik sebelum mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali.

Sambil menunggu lampu hijau, Riku mengamati jalan di hadapannya. Dari arah kiri dan kanannya, kendaraan berderet berjalan dalam kecepatan stabil. Di seberangnya, antrian kendaraan juga sama menunggu lampu hijau.

Entah karena terlalu fokus atau karena hujan yang membasahi kepalanya, Riku mulai merasa agak pusing. Pandangannya sekejap kabur. Dalam keadaan agak linglung, lampu menunjukkan warna hijau. Tanpa memfokuskan pandangannya, Riku mengayuh sadel sepeda.

Semua terasa begitu cepat.

Sedetik yang lalu, roda sepedanya baru mulai berputar. Kemudian samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi klakson entah dari arah kanan atau kirinya. Selanjutnya ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras menghantam tubuhnya.

Kini ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tergeletak di aspal keras.

Dan rasa sakit luar biasa hingga tubuhnya terasa lumpuh.

Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, terdengar ada suara-suara yang memanggil, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian menyelimutinya.

-000000-00000000-000000-

Oh…

Sekarang semuanya mulai terlihat…

Matanya sudah berfungsi lagi, tapi…

Kenapa hanya gelap yang terlihat?

Kemana semua orang?

Sepi sekali… tidak ada satu suara pun terdengar…

Dimana ini?

Riku mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat ia terbaring menjadi terduduk. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Mencari keberadaan orang selain dirinya.

'Mimpikah…?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Menoleh ke arah belakang dari posisinya, matanya membulat. Akhirnya Riku menemukan ada sesuatu selain dirinya.

Bukan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Dari kejauhan, ia berdiri memandang Riku. Gadis itu memiliki surai berwarna cokelat seperti Riku, tapi lebih panjang dan terurai halus. Ia mengenakan terusan putih bersih selutut. Tanpa alas kaki.

Meski wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, rasanya Riku mengenal gadis itu.

"…Risa..?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Hanya terdiam memandang Riku.

Tidak terdengarkah?

"Risa… Risa!"

Riku mencoba untuk berdiri, namun entah kenapa terasa berat. Aneh, padahal tadi ia mampu mengangkat tubuhnya seperti biasa.

Panik, ia menengadah untuk kembali menatap gadis yang ia sebut Risa, hanya kali ini, gadis itu sudah merubah posisinya. Siap untuk pergi meninggalkan Riku.

Perlahan gadis itu mulai berjalan, semakin menjauhi Riku.

"Risa! Tunggu. Kamu mau ke mana? Aku di sini! Risa!"

Riku berusaha menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya yang tetap tidak menuruti keinginannya. Tubuhnya justru semakin terasa berat. Matanya mulai berkabut.

"Risaaa!"

Tiba-tiba seperti ada batu besar yang jatuh di atas kepalanya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia diselimuti kegelapan.

-000000-00000000-000000-

Berbeda dengan fase sebelumnya. Kini ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan sejuk, sedikit basah dengan bau khas rerumputan.

Sinar matahari yang cukup terang seperti menembus ke balik kelopak matanya. Refleks, Riku mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi wajah, menghalau cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Anehnya, meski silau, udaranya terasa sejuk.

Begitu sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya, ia singkirkan lengan dari wajahnya. Membuka mata.

Benar saja, ia terbaring di rumput. Tepat di bawah pohon.

Pohon tua besar yang kokoh.

Mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, ia dibuat takjub sekaligus bingung.

Kini ia berada di sebuah bukit. Dengan rumput hijau di sekelilingnya. Dan beberapa bunga serta tanaman lain yang tumbuh subur.

Dimana lagi ia berada sekarang?

Riku bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa ringan.

"Apa ini bukit belakang kampus? Tapi rasanya tidak seluas ini. Lagipula sejak kapan ada pohon sebesar ini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Riku mulai bergerak untuk mencari petunjuk yang sekiranya bisa menunjukkan tempat apa ia berada sekarang. Tak satupun terasa familiar baginya. Kontur bukit, pepohonan, bahkan udaranya terasa asing.

Berjalan menuruni bukit, ia menemukan ada sebuah rumah yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Tepat di bawah bukit. Tak ada pilihan, Riku langsung berjalan cepat-setengah berlari ke rumah itu.

Dikelilingi pagar kayu kecil setinggi pinggangnya, sebelah kiri halaman itu dipenuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman aneh yang belum pernah Riku lihat sebelumnya. Di sebelah kanan ada semacam kebun sayuran kecil dan sumur lengkap dengan embernya.

Rumah beratap jerami itu nampaknya terbuat dari batu yang disemen. Separuh bagian bawahnya terselimuti dengan tanaman rambat. Meski terlihat tua, rumah itu nampak kokoh.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, Riku agak ragu untuk mengetuknya. Apa yang harus ia pertama ia tanyakan?

Menarik nafas, ia gerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tiga kali ketukan. Menunggu sebentar.

Belum ada gerakan.

Riku mencoba mengetuk lagi. Sedikit lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab.

'Apa pemiliknya sedang keluar?'

Ia mengetuk lagi, lebih keras dibanding dua percobaan sebelumnya.

"Permisi! Apa ada orang?"

Kali ini terdengar ada sedikit pergerakan dari dalam rumah. Namun, beberapa detik menunggu sang pemilik tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Riku mulai geram. Kali ini ia mengepalkan tangannya, menggedor keras.

"Permisi! Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bisakah-"

"Aku mendengarmu, nona! Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?"

Akhirnya, pintu itu terbuka juga.

Sang pemilik rumah ternyata seorang lelaki tua. Dengan rambut panjang yang sudah memutih dan jenggot panjang. Wajahnya mengkerut kesal. Aura wibawanya terasa sekali. Meski terlihat sudah berumur, ia berdiri dengan tegak. Apalagi tubuhnya cukup tinggi, mungkin Riku hanya setinggi bahunya.

Yang paling membuat Riku terkesan adalah cara berpakaiannya. Terdengar tipikal, tapi ia memakai jubah panjang berwarna gelap yang terlihat agak lusuh. Persis seperti penyihir tua di dongeng sebelum tidur. Ditambah ia memikul kendi dengan tongkat kecil semacam pengaduk di dalamnya.

Berbeda dengan Riku yang memiliki ras mongol, lelaki ini terlihat seperti orang asing. Meski begitu, Riku paham dengan jelas kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Merasa diabaikan, lelaki tua itu mendengus kesal menatap Riku, "Kau hampir menghancurkan pintu rumahku, hanya untuk mengabaikan dan mengamatiku? Lelucon macam apa ini?"

Sadar dari lamunannya, Riku mendadak merasa tegang. "Ma..af. Saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Anu… nampaknya saya tersesat. Ketika terbangun tadi, tahu-tahu saya sudah ada di bukit atas sana. Bisakah anda beritahu, dimana ini?"

Mata abu-abu itu kian lekat menatap Riku, membuatnya merasa semakin kecil.

Sang pemilik rumah terdiam sesaat, sebelum membuka mulutnya dan bertanya dengan suara baritone-nya "Bukit yang kau maksud itu, bukit dimana ada pohon tua besar di sana?"

"Ya, entah kenapa ketika terbangun tidur tadi, saya sudah berada di bawah pohon itu." Jawab Riku.

"Darimana asalmu, nona?" ia kembali bertanya.

Riku semakin bingung. Ini bukan Tokyo?

"Saya berasal dari Tokyo. Anu… apa ini bukan Tokyo?"

Lelaki itu menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya yang juga sudah memutih. Caranya memandang Riku membuat gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaannya.

Bergerak sedikit menjauhi pintu, lelaki itu menganggukan kepalanya, memberi tanda untuk mempersilakan Riku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melangkah pelan menerima tawaran pemilik rumah.

Riku mengedarkan pandangan pada interior rumah antik itu. Lantai ruangan nampaknya dilapisi dengan kayu dan tubuh bangunan dibuat dengan menggunakan batu bata besar yang ditata dengan rapi, membuatnya terlihat kokoh. Langit-langit pun dibingkai dengan menggunakan balok-balok kayu besar, sebagai tumpuan kayu tipis lebar untuk menutupi seluruh bagian dalam rumah. Ruangan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu nampaknya digunakan sebagai ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan, terlihat dari meja kayu yang dikelilingi kursi di tengah ruangan, dengan perapian yang melekat pada dinding, dan di dekatnya ada peralatan memasak. Dan banyak botol-botol kaca kecil.

Di sebelah kirinya ada tangga kayu yang berada di antara dua buah pintu yang juga terbuat dari kayu, mungkin digunakan sebagai kamar tidur. Meski kecil, ruangan itu terlihat lega karena tidak banyak barang.

Suara pintu yang ditutup menyadarkan Riku dari inspeksinya. Sang pemilik rumah berjalan melewatinya menuju meja di tengah ruangan, meletakkan kendi yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

Ia menolehkan wajah tegasnya ke tempat Riku berdiri terpaku. Melihat gadis yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya, ia melembutkan pandangan. "Duduklah. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu."

Lagi-lagi Riku mengikuti tawaran lelaki tua itu dan segera menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemilik rumah. Berusaha merilekskan tubuhya sambil menatap dan memikirkan pertanyaan mana yang akan dilontarkannya terlebih dahulu.

Menyadari gadis di hadapannya belum mulai mengangkat suara, lelaki itu berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Riku… Harada Riku."

"Usia?"

"22 Tahun."

Lelaki tua itu menyenderkan tubuhnya, menaruh kedua lengan di pegangan kursi. Gerakannya yang nampak santai membuat Riku terbawa suasana santainya.

Kali ini Riku duluan yang bertanya, "Ini… bukan Tokyo, ya?"

Pemilik rumah menautkan jari-jari tangannya dan memposisikannya di atas perut. "Ini Southhill, perbatasan wilayah Erivale." Jawabnya yakin.

Riku sedikit tersentak, ia belum pernah mendengar ada nama wilayah itu di Jepang. "Jadi ini bukan di Jepang?"

Lelaki itu menatap Riku dengan tatapan yang sama bingung dengan pemberi tanya, "Aku sudah cukup sering bepergian ke tempat yang baru dengan jarak cukup jauh dan yakin aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya."

Riku mengangkat tangan dan sedikit menggaruk kepala bersurai cokelat pendeknya, meski tidak terasa gatal. Kebingungan membuatnya semakin linglung. "Tapi ini masih di Asia kan? Atau Eropa? Tapi aku masih bisa mengerti bahasa anda."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar itu juga dan aku pun mengerti bahasamu."

Ia merasa iba dengan wajah panik Riku. Meski begitu, Ia juga dalam keadaan yang sama bingungnya dengan Riku.

Mungkin gadis itu lupa ingatan atau kurang waras. Tapi melihat dari penampilannya yang cukup bersih -meski pakaian yang dikenakannya berbeda dari pakaian yang biasa dikenakan gadis seusianya- rasanya dia gadis normal. Bahasa yang digunakannya pun sama seperti bahasa yang sehari-hari ia gunakan. Seandainya ia memang berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh, kecil kemungkinan mereka memiliki bahasa yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan lama yang sudah cukup lama ia kubur memberinya isyarat.

Mungkinkah gadis ini…?

"Nona Riku..?"

Yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak, lagi. "I..iya?"

Pemilik rumah itu tersenyum, berusaha membantu menciptakan aura nyaman.

"Meski membingungkan, sedikit banyak aku mengerti keadaanmu. Sayangnya, saat ini aku belum bisa membantu, karena aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui daerah tempat asalmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha membantu mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali."

Mendengar itu, Riku merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya kini ia mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menjadi pegangannya.

Sebelum Riku sempat menjawab, Lelaki tua itu kembali berbicara, "Nah, selama kita belum menemukan caranya, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini?"

TBC

-000000-00000000-000000-

Notes: Karakter hanya pinjaman. Karena suka aja sama tokoh cewek rambut pendek, cowok rambut panjang. Tanpa ada maksud mengubah plot cerita asli. Saya izin pinjam yak, Sugisaki-sensei dan Yamane-sensei.

Hanya bentuk pelarian mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Senang sekali kalau ada yang mau baca, apalagi sampai review. ;)


End file.
